


Where Would We Be Without the Rain & Sunshine?

by Shapeshifter99



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 02, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshifter99/pseuds/Shapeshifter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka had always been a bit slow on the uptake. But it finally hit him, after yet another day of walking home while all sorts of people would glance and blush, that Makoto was attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Would We Be Without the Rain & Sunshine?

To be fair, Haruka had always been a bit slow on the uptake. Changes weren’t something he was used to, so whenever there was a gradual shift in dynamic, he was often too oblivious to truly notice it until someone finally told him.

This was, however, an exception.

It had been two years since Haru had started attending the University of Tokyo, since he’d started caring about his times and how fast he was. Funnily enough, it seemed in some ways as if nothing had changed; he was always eager to jump into the water, and Makoto was always there to pull him out.

And yet... Haruka had noticed that something _had_ changed. It wasn’t Makoto exactly, though that was definitely a part of it. It was more how everyone else seemed to be reacting to him.

At first, it had started with a few appreciative glances thrown towards the pair as they walked through the streets of Tokyo in search of a good place to eat.

Then Makoto had started wearing glasses, and _plaid_ , of all the things. The glances turned into stares, lingering, longing looks that settled on Makoto’s tall form as he walked past, then on his backside once he and Haru were far enough away. The swimmer ignored them, unable to really understand why people, particularly young women, were staring at his best friend this way.

After that, the giggles began. Small, embarrassed titters that made Makoto look confused and Haru glare, though he still had no idea why he should do such a thing. Suffice to say, once the dark-haired young man’s eyes froze to ice, the young women’s childish simpers of laughter died away, and oftentimes they would retreat with their friends, gossiping about the handsome guy and his scary friend.

Eventually, even men started to stare too. Rakish young adults with sly eyes that smirked and provoked an awkward smile in return from Makoto, and who very often reminded Haruka annoyingly of Kisumi. Haru fumed silently, overtaken by a quiet fury, and they’d also end up leaving his best friend alone, but not before giving Makoto a flirty wink.

And it didn’t happen just on the streets, either. Haruka had noticed that this phenomenon happened on campus grounds as well, though the girls were far more sophisticated and only leaned towards each other to whisper excitedly at the mere sight of Makoto.

It finally hit Haru, after yet another day of walking home while all sorts of people would glance and blush, that Makoto was attractive.

He wasn’t quite sure why he hadn’t thought of that reason before, and he almost felt like smacking himself in the face about how obvious it was. Makoto still retained his swimming physique, since Haru managed to pull strings to have his best friend swim with him at the university’s pool, and had only grown taller and more muscular since they’d finished high school.

Makoto had also lost the remainder of his childish features, though his upturned eyebrows and gentle smile were still a constant expression of kindness on his face. So that, along with the fact that he’d given up on wearing glasses and the form-fitting shirts... Well, to say the least, Haru could grudgingly admit that people had reason to stare at Makoto. But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

The second thing to hit Haruka about how Makoto was now getting stared at, was that he was jealous.

Not of the stares Makoto was getting, of course, nor even how handsome he was becoming... But jealous of the people who stared. Jealous that they thought that they had a right to look at Makoto in that way.

At first, Haru had dismissed it because they were best friends, and that he was just being overprotective... But then Valentine’s Day rolled in with a flurry of pink hearts and chocolates that decorated practically everything.

The day started out normally enough. Haru met with Makoto for breakfast briefly (they had planned that by next year they could share an apartment, but for now Makoto lived in an assigned dorm) before wishing him luck on his exam and leaving for his own swimming classes.

Haru worked relentlessly throughout the day, urging his body to work harder than he’d ever had to at Iwatobi and emerged from the water at lunch time with exhausted muscles. Surprisingly, when his head broke the surface of the water, he found Makoto waiting at the edge of the pool, looking harried but smiling all the same.

“Hey, Haru,” Makoto greeted pleasantly, extending his hand for Haru to pull himself out of the water. “You looked like you were working hard.”

Haru stared for a moment, a small smile barely playing at the corners of his mouth before he ducked his head and muttered, “Yeah,” before taking the offered hand and hauling himself out of the water.

As Haruka dried himself off, Makoto began to chat animatedly about his day so far while the swimmer listened with half an ear. Strangely enough, Haru began to find himself distracted by the thought that something wasn’t quite right about his friend.

Makoto was babbling about a school project Ren and Ran had been working hard on for the last few days when Haru interrupted, his pale forehead scrunching up in a frown, “Are you alright?”

It was a blank question, clearly expecting an answer. Makoto paused and his green eyes widened, his cheeks flushing unusually. “N-no, I’m fine!” he said, scratching the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

“You’re talking too much, even for you,” Haru pressed, his voice flat and hard. “What happened?”

Makoto’s summer-green eyes gentled slightly as he realized that Haru was concerned and his smile became more lopsided. “It’s nothing, Haru,” he said, then at his best friend’s skeptical glance added earnestly, “Really.”

Haru stared at him piercingly for a few moments, his deep blue eyes narrowed in thought. But Makoto was still giving him that adorable puppy-ish smile, and he couldn’t help but huff out an irritated breath and start changing.

At the sight of Haru pulling his swimsuit down, Makoto let out a little squeaky noise before whirling around and clapping a hand over his eyes. “H-Haru!” he yelped indignantly. “Wait until I’m not looking!"

Haru paused, unable to stop himself from feeling amused, and stared at Makoto’s tense back for a moment. “I don’t see what the big deal is,” he said matter-of-factly. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

Another squeaky sound was pulled from his best friend’s throat. “Not since we were kids, Haru!”

Part of the time wanted to keep teasing Makoto, to distract him from whatever had gotten him so flustered before, but Haru kept his small smirk to himself and got into his boxers. He flicked his towel at Makoto’s back, lightly enough that he would barely feel it. “Oi, Makoto. I’m decent now.”

“Ah, good,” Makoto sighed in relief, turning around. He was still slightly pink in the face, but he’d just seen Haru in a swimsuit, and it wasn’t all that different from underwear, so he wasn’t perturbed.

Haru finished dressing quickly, suddenly recalling that it was lunchtime, and therefore time for mackerel, before grabbing Makoto’s sleeve and tugging him through the locker room.

Makoto laughed as the bright sunshine hit their faces, warming them despite the frigid February temperatures. “You’re in a hurry, Haru,” he said teasingly as Haru’s grip finally relaxed and they slowed down to a walk.

Haru lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I’m hungry,” he said defensively.

“For mackerel, I’m assuming,” Makoto chuckled back, his green eyes as warm as the sun overhead.

At his friend’s words, Haru lifted an eyebrow and scowled lightly, but Makoto just lifted his head and laughed. He knew that Haru was only mad that he had guessed so easily, not out of any true feelings of irritation. Unable to help himself, Haru’s thunderous expression faded, until his mouth was lax and his eyes were sparkling with a hidden smile of his own.

 

\---

 

Lunch passed all too quickly for Haru’s taste, and before he knew it, Makoto was rushing off with a promise to pick the swimmer up after school. Haruka’s lunch break was longer, and he sat in the restaurant for a few moments moodily picking at the chocolate cake he’d been sharing with Makoto before he’d left.

But there wasn’t any use moping, so Haru let out a small sigh, brushed his dark hair from his eyes and got up to leave. As he was walking to the door, his gaze couldn’t help but be drawn to the numerous couples that seemed to have inhabited his and Makoto’s usual place for lunch today, snuggling up and sharing food.

Right. Somehow, he’d almost forgotten it was Valentine’s Day.

At the sight of all the romance, he felt exasperated, and left as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there. It seemed that everywhere he looked, people were being all lovey-dovey and romantic with each other.

There were young teens leaning their heads close together as they walked, married adults exchanging flowers and chocolates and even old people were walking arm in arm, their faces creased with happiness and love.

Compared to all the happy couples, Haru felt surprisingly lonely as he walked back to the indoor pool, and even had to stop once to scowl at himself and at how stupid he was being. But he couldn’t help but wish wistfully that Makoto was still here, walking him back.

 

\---

 

It seemed that even at the pool everyone was talking about love. Chiaki spent the entire afternoon boasting about how the pretty girl he’d been ‘wooing’ for the past few months had given him some chocolates this morning and confessed to him. All the guys whooped and congratulated him before excitedly discussing whether or not they thought they themselves would receive any chocolates, who they would like to confess to them and other stuff like that.

Haru pointedly ignored all that talk and immersed himself in swimming. He thought it was dumb to spend all that time talking about Valentine’s Day when they could be swimming instead, but it was their choice and their final grade that would suffer from it.

So while the others blabbed as they did some leisurely laps, Haru drove himself to the limit, frustrated by all the talk and wishing Makoto was here to offer his silent company instead.

Finally, the clock struck four o’clock, and Haru emerged on the side of the pool that was nearest the locker rooms, expecting Makoto to be waiting to pull him up.

What he was not expecting, however, was to be greeted by the empty space that his best friend should have been taking up. At the distinct lack of Makoto, Haru blinked, once, twice, uncertain whether or not he was just late or had been called in for detention or something.

Whatever the reason, Haru found himself inexplicably disappointed, and clambered out of the pool on his own. His stomach and chest were aching distinctly, and the swimmer wondered if the mackerel he’d been given was somehow bad when Chiaki ducked his head into the changing rooms and alighted on Haru’s form.

“Heya Haruka-kun!” Chiaki said cheerfully before slipping inside with an eel-like grace that he mimicked in the water.

“Hey,” Haru muttered, his disappointment leading to a foul mood at either being forgotten or left behind by Makoto.

“Say, your friend, Tachibana-san...”

At Makoto’s name, Haru’s eyes narrowed and he glanced up at the beaming face. “What about him?”

Chiaki looked taken aback by Haruka’s stormy expression, but said slightly sheepishly, “I’m assuming because he didn’t show up today you think he left without you or something... But that’s not true. He’s outside. With a girl.”

The words were startling, and more than unusual. Why was Makoto with a girl instead of picking Haru up? More wary now, Haruka echoed, “A girl?”

Chiaki nodded his head vigorously. “Yeah. I think she was confessing. Poor guy, seemed like all he wanted to do was get away, but she was pretty good at keeping him still...”

Chiaki’s news only furthered Haru’s sulky mood, and his blue eyes narrowed into slits. “Really,” he asked coldly.

“Yeah. Your friend seems pretty popular with the ladies, Haruka-kun, even though he doesn’t seem interested in the slightest... But I think we all know why that is,” Chiaki said with a cheeky grin.

The last part confused Haru, and he paused momentarily. “We do?” he said doubtfully.

At his expression, Chiaki’s smile melted into a bewildered frown. “Well, yeah. I mean he’s been telling all of them that he _already has someone he’s in love with..._ ” The words were full of a hidden meaning that Haru couldn’t understand quite yet, and besides, he was too shocked to decipher it.

Makoto... In love with someone?

“He... What?” Haru asked, dumbfounded.

Chiaki’s forehead creased. “Yes, Haruka-kun. You know, that one person he’s always hanging out with?” Once again, there was the vague sense that Chiaki was pointing something out obvious.

But Haru was past caring. Suddenly feeling as if he was numb, the swimmer grabbed his backpack, bid a hasty goodbye to Chiaki and stalked out before the poor guy could gather his senses to give him a reply.

He went out the back way, eager for the cool air and bright light to wash away his sudden horror, but it didn’t do anything. Instead, he took a sharp breath and felt his chest constrict further.

If Makoto was in love with somebody, why hadn’t he told Haru? He couldn’t understand it.

In his sudden frustration, Haru kicked at the ground furiously, suddenly sick of all the couples, of all the hearts and chocolate, of Valentine’s Day in general. Because, for some reason, it was on this day that fate had decided for him to have a really bad day, even though he was so furious that he couldn’t quite understand why yet.

Haru was on his way to storming back to his dorm and sulking in his shower (not even a bath, a _shower_ ), until he finally stopped, paused and took a deep breath.

Over the past few years, Haru had learned that it wasn’t a good idea to immediately take a situation and shove it into a box to only be angry about without ever examining the contents. It only made him upset or mad, and oftentimes caused problems where there shouldn’t ever be. Like that one time Makoto had to go home without explanation because Ren and Ran had suddenly become sick, and Haru was so convinced that he’d been abandoned that he sulked angrily at home for the entire weekend, pointedly ignoring Makoto’s worried texts and calls. Of course, Makoto had finally ended up banging on the door, and when Haru had opened it he’d been faced with an upset twelve-year-old Makoto who burst into tears at the sight of Haru. Everything had been explained and a shameful Haru had ended up cuddling Makoto until he could fall asleep at his house.

It was one of Haru’s best and worst memories, and a prime example of why he should stop and think through this situation logically.

So instead of striding back to his dorm, Haru slowed down, and sat down on a park bench to think about it.

First; Makoto hadn’t come to pick Haru up. The answer to this was obvious; from what Chiaki had told him, his best friend _had_ been trying to come pick him up, but had apparently been assaulted by a girl and was too polite to make a hasty getaway.

Second; Makoto had apparently been propositioned by multiple girls over the course of today, and had been hiding it from Haru. That wasn’t too surprising, since Makoto must have known it would have pissed Haru off and had been trying to keep him from getting irritated with all those air-headed girls who thought they deserved Makoto’s attention.

Third; Makoto was in love with someone. Someone who he had never mentioned to Haru, ever. And for once, Haru was certain of this fact. He would never have forgotten Makoto telling him he was in love with someone, even on the off chance the swimmer was only half-listening as he often did. But... He wasn’t obligated to tell Haru, he supposed. Maybe he wasn’t sure of his feelings, or didn’t know how Haru would have reacted to the news. Maybe it was just a lie to keep the girls away. But Haru had never known Makoto to lie much, especially not about something that important.

And the last thing Haru needed to think about... Why was he so upset over this? So what girls were attracted to Makoto and were apparently confessing to him. So what if Makoto was... Was in love with someone. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t allowed to keep from Haru. And yet, this disturbing roil in the swimmer’s chest was making him feel as if the world was ending.

So he sat, and tried to figure out the complex emotions of his unfortunately human nature.

It finally occurred to Haru that he might just be in love with Makoto

At the thought, he paused, tried to think about it logically like Rei had always told him he should when figuring out problems.

Well... It wasn’t impossible. Haru had never really thought about it, but it was true that he was never happier when at Makoto’s side, that he’d never wanted to part from his best friend, that he’d thought his heart was broken when Makoto had first told him he was moving to Tokyo...

Oh God.

...

He was in love with Makoto Tachibana.

 

\---

 

After the stunning realization, Haru simply sat on the bench for a little while, staring stupidly at the bare trees across the path. He finally realized it would probably be a good idea to check his phone (which had been turned off), and took it out slowly.

The moment he turned it on, he was bombarded by a bunch of text messages and voicemails from Makoto, and suddenly feeling concerned, immediately called his best friend and brought his phone up to his ear.

It rang for about two seconds before Makoto picked up and said breathlessly, “Haru?”

Suddenly at a loss for what to say, Haru was silent for an instant before replying timidly, “Makoto.”

There was a sharp inhale of relief, then Makoto promptly blasted Haru’s eardrums by crying out loudly, “Where have you been!? I know I was late, and when I went inside the locker rooms Chiaki-san explained that he told you what happened and that you just... Just left! So I ran all the way to your dorm and you weren’t there!”

Haru winced and tried to get a word in edgewise, but Makoto kept babbling frantically about how he hadn’t been answering his phone and that he’d been worried sick that something awful had happened to him-

“Makoto!” he said abruptly, contented as Makoto finally stopped talking. “I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you.”

There was a loud sigh, and Haru knew that Makoto’s furrowed upturned eyebrows were relaxing at last. “It’s okay. Just don’t scare me like that again, alright?”

“Yeah,” Haru murmured in reply, warmth suffusing his voice. “I promise.”

A stunned silence hung over the line, probably because Makoto was balking at the fact that Haru had actually promised to do something before asking timidly, “Where are you?”

Haru glanced up and calculated his surroundings. “At the campus park, near the cherry blossom trees.”

Another sigh rattled through the phone, but this time it was of relief. “I’m close by. Stay there, okay?”

“Mhm,” Haru said in reply.

“Be right there.” The line went dead, and Haru leaned back and stared up at the sky. He’d never noticed how nice it looked when there was sunshine lighting it up.

 

\---

 

The day was shifting into that period between late afternoon and early evening, sunlight dappling the ground between the cherry blossoms. It was a tranquil scene, and yet, Makoto almost ran past where Haru was sitting on the bench, he was so agitated.

“Haru!” he exclaimed when he finally spotted the dark-haired youth sitting quietly. “There you are!”

Haru stood up, another apology on his lips, but Makoto enveloped him in a hug so swiftly he had no time to say anything.

“Don’t do that again, you hear me?” Makoto said, trying to sound stern and failing as he pressed his nose into Haru’s hair.

Shocked a little at first, Haru’s mouth twitched into a smile and returned the hug, squeezing Makoto’s waist tightly as he laid his head against the taller young adult’s chest.

They stood there for a few moments, and Haru even thought he’d be content to stay this way forever before he realized he might be weirding Makoto out with how clingy he was being and pulled away reluctantly.

Makoto’s smile was dazzling, and his eyes matched the newly growing grass beneath their feet as they glowed with warmth. But they faded slightly as Makoto asked curiously, “Why did you leave, Haru?”

The swimmer froze guiltily, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of a flush creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat noisily and looked off to the side, avoiding his best friend’s concerned gaze.

_Because I was jealous. Because I was silly enough to fall in love with you, even though you apparently have someone to be in love with._

“I was feeling sick,” he said finally. “I knew you’d fuss over me and I didn’t want to be a burden, so I just left. Then I forgot to turn my phone on and wandered into the park. Sorry.”

Well, the first part was true, at least.

Makoto cocked his head, his green eyes frowning and sad. “Do you feel better now?” he asked, lifting a hand and pressing it to Haru’s forehead. “Your skin does feel a little warm.”

 _That’s because you’re touching me, idiot,_  Haru couldn’t help but think, hyper aware of the cool touch against his skin.

“Can we just go and get dinner?” he asked quietly. “I’m hungry again.”

A tender little smile lifted the corners of Makoto’s mouth, and he nodded his head before pulling his hand away. Haru missed it instantly. “If you’re sure you’re okay...” Makoto added reluctantly, but Haru see he would be content just as long as he could fuss over Haru.

Haru gave a firm shake of his head. “I’m sure,” he said solemnly, and Makoto gave him a full-blown grin.

“Good, then,” he said, his green eyes happy. “But we might have trouble finding a place with all the couples going out to eat tonight.”

Ah.

The reminder that it was Valentine’s Day made Haru recall the news Chiako had told him earlier, and he found his stomach roiling once again. But Makoto started walking, unable to see the sudden uncertainty on his friend’s face, and Haru followed quietly.

They were silent for a few moments, Haru wrestling with his urge to ask Makoto if it was true that he was in love with someone while the bronze-haired youth walked at a comfortable pace.

But it seemed if Haru was still as transparent as always to Makoto, because after a while, he shot the swimmer a concerned look and said lightly, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Now or never.

“Chiaki told me something,” Haru blurted out suddenly before wincing at his tactlessness. _Stupid_. “About... You.”

“Oh,” Makoto’s face turned into a strange frown. “What did he say?”

“That you were rejecting girls that were confessing because you’re apparently in love with someone else and didn’t tell me about it.” The words tumbled out of Haru’s mouth at a breakneck pace, and even he was surprised with how fast his sentence was.

Makoto looked taken aback for a moment, but once he comprehended what Haru had said, he paled and his green eyes widened. “Um!” he squeaked, sounding similar to when he’d almost observed Haru naked earlier. “N-no, that’s not-”

“It’s not true, right?” Haru interrupted, trying to keep the relief from his tone. Makoto was just embarrassed; if he’d truly been in love with someone and had not told Haru, he would have immediately spilled the beans once asked.

Makoto shook his head vigorously, twin patches of red replacing the pallor on his cheeks. “N-no, it’s not. It felt too mean to just turn them all down, so I just m-made something up.”

Haru tilted his head and let out a thoughtful hum. After a moment of brief silence in an effort to allow Makoto to calm down, he said dryly, “I never thought you’d lie to a woman, Makoto.”

At his words, Makoto flushed darker with embarrassement and his eyes were panicked once again. “Oh my goodness, you’re right, what if they find out and thought I was lying and confront me?! I didn’t mean to hurt their feelings, it just-”

“Makoto,” Haru interrupted again. When Makoto jerkily turned his head to look at him, he puffed out a sigh, as if to say chill out, and his best friend relaxed slightly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just don’t like upsetting people.”

“I don’t see how you could have done anything differently without hurting their feelings,” Haru said matter-of-factly, secretly pleased. “I think you handed it as well as you could.”

His words made Makoto’s eyes sparkle, and he flushed at the compliment. “You think so? I’m glad...”

Satisfied that there wasn’t anything more to be awkward about, both of them settled into the familiar, comfortable silence that they’d shared since they were children. And despite his newfound feelings, Haru couldn’t help but feel happy.

 

\---

 

Of course, that happiness couldn’t last forever, because unfortunately, it was still Valentine’s Day, and Haru was immediately reminded of it as they stepped out of the park, planning to pass by the building where most of Makoto’s lessons were held on the way to their favorite ramen place.

“Makoto-kun!!!” The squeal was loud, shrill, and made Haru wince upon hearing it.

At the sound of the voice, Makoto’s eyes widened fearfully and he grabbed Haru’s hand. “Hide me!” he hissed, ducking behind the swimmer’s unfortunately small and lithe form.

Before Haru could discuss with him how ridiculous it was that Makoto thought he could hide behind him, a petite girl with black curls and eager brown eyes flounced over.

“Makoto-kun!” she said again, and Haru could feel Makoto wince before standing up slowly.

“Miyuki-san,” he greeted her with a sheepish smile. “Hello.”

Miyuki smiled brightly, cocking her head curiously. “You weren’t hiding from me, were you, Makoto-kun,” she teased in that annoying voice of hers.

Haru’s eyes narrowed, but Makoto just laughed and rubbed the back of his head that way he did when he was nervous. “Of course not. I was just, uh...”

Makoto floundered for a reasonable explanation, and Haru replied curtly for him, “He was checking to see if my shirt was too big.”

It was a common occurrence that Haru took Makoto’s shirts on accident, and often wore the giant things to school when he was especially lazy. The shirt he was wearing was definitely his, but this Miyuki girl didn’t need to know that.

“Oh!” Miyuki said brightly. “That’s... Nice of you, Makoto-kun.”

Of course it was. Everything Makoto did was nice. But now that Haru thought about it, shirt-checking was a weird excuse.

“Heheh,” Makoto chuckled uncertainly, still scratching the back of his neck. “Well, I was just about to leave with Haru, so...”

“Wait!” Miyuki burst out. “I want to talk to you before you go with your friend!”

Haru stiffened, and Makoto’s other hand, which was still somehow wrapped in the back of his shirt, clenched tensely. “I’m sorry, but I really have to go...” Makoto said weakly, but Haru could already tell the moron’s kind nature was getting the better of him.

“Please?” Miyuki pouted prettily and batted her admittedly nice lashes. “Just a few minutes...?”

Makoto’s hand dropped from Haru’s shirt in reluctant defeat. “You go ahead, I’ll catch up,” Makoto murmured to Haru, startlingly close to the swimmer’s ear.

Haru barely suppressed a shiver, nodded, and sent another glare towards Miyuki before wandering off a little ways, just close enough he could hear, and began to stare disinterestedly a nearby fountain. Over the years, he'd mastered the art of seeming as if he wasn't paying attention when in fact he was, just as he'd learned how to make it seem as if he was listening when he wasn't.

“I feel like you’ve been avoiding me all day, Makoto-kun,” Miyuki said, but instead of the palpable pout Haru had been expecting in her voice, she actually sounded a bit disappointed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Haru saw Makoto shake his head wildly. “Of course not, Miyuki-san! I was just really busy today, that’s all.”

“Getting your friend, right?” Miyuki said, a smile in her voice. “He seems like a nice guy.”

There was a short pause. “Yeah, he’s something special,” Makoto replied warmly, and the answer made Haru’s heart beat just a little bit faster. “I wanted to take him out for lunch today, and my schedule is really full on Wednesdays, so...”

“So you and I were unlikely to bump into each other, I get it,” Miyuki finished for him merrily, but there was an anxious strain in her tone that Haru was certain only he could hear. “So, uh... You’ve really been helping me out a lot in class these past few months... And I, um...”

Haru turned his head just slightly to see Miyuki, face redder than a tomato, fumbling through the satchel she was carrying and thrusting something at Makoto’s chest. “SoIthinkIkindalikeyouandImadeyouthesechocolatesforValentine’sDay,” she said in a huge rush. “AndIthoughtitmightbeagoodtimetoconfesssinceIthoughtthatyouweren’tacceptinganyone else’sbecauseyoulikedmetoo.”

Makoto looked startled, and glanced down at the packet of what was undoubtedly chocolate in his hands. Then his eyes turned pained, the way they did when he was just about to hurt someone unintentionally, and Haru felt a burst of fury towards... Everyone, really. For himself for falling in love with Makoto, at Miyuki because she fell in love with Makoto, and at Makoto because he was so nice and handsome that everyone fell in love with him. So before his best friend could say anything, Haru stalked over and told Miyuki, trying his best to not be cold, “The reason why Makoto hasn’t confessed to anyone is because he already has someone. _Me_.”

The words slipped out before he could do anything about it, and Haru felt his sudden regret at his choice of words, and embarrassement and horror were burning at the tips of his ears, but he’d gone too far to stop now.

Miyuki blinked once, dumbfounded, as Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand and started to drag the gawking man with him. “Have a nice day.”

Haru pulled on Makoto’s wrist insistently until they had disappeared around a corner, and proceeded to lead them both into the busy streets of Tokyo. He walked in silence for a while, Makoto still stunned, until he spotted a small restaurant and bulled his way through the crowd to get through.

It seemed as if Makoto finally found it in himself to speak as he squeaked loudly, “H-Haru!”

Haruka turned and gave him a deadpan stare. “What? She was making you uncomfortable, and it was better that I did it anyway. That way, you won’t have hurt her feelings.”

He was still grasping Makoto’s hand tightly, and slowed down reluctantly as his best friend tugged at it insistently. “No, but... What you said...”

Haru let go of Makoto’s hand immediately, feeling regret once again rise up in him. He opened his mouth to find an excuse, any excuse, for what he said, but Makoto plowed on unheedingly.

“Was... Was it true?”

Haru’s eyes immediately darted away, exploring the massive crowd that seemed to be ignoring that his life was drastically changing in that very instant.

“...”

_There’s no use lying about it. It’ll just make things awkward._

_But what if he leaves? You can’t risk it, you can’t_ -

“... Yes.”

Once again, his mouth moved without his permission. Haru felt awful, wishing that he wasn’t so frozen that he could close his eyes and pretend this extremely stupid confession wasn't happening.

He kept his gaze fixed firmly on the horizon, completely ignoring Makoto as the taller young man took a hesitant step closer.

_That’s it. He’s going to say it now. ‘I’m sorry, Haru, but I don’t feel the same way.’_

_It’s going to be awkward. And then, he’ll leave._

_Damn it, you just figured this out a few hours ago, and the first thing you do is mess up and tell him. Stupid..._

“Haru...”

Makoto’s voice was surprisingly heard, despite its quietness in comparison to the hustle and bustle of the city. “Haru. Look at me.”

Unable to deny the request, Haru reluctantly tore his gaze from where he’d been staring fixedly, and looked up at Makoto, readying himself for the worst. But he paused, abruptly stricken, as he realized that Makoto’s face was scrunched up in the way that meant he was trying not to cry.

“Makoto-” Haru began, his voice weak and horrified.

_I did this to him. I upset Makoto. Makoto-_

His frantic thoughts were cut off by a press of lips against his. Rigid with shock, Haru’s eyes widened until he was sure they were the size of saucers as Makoto’s gentle green eyes closed, his lashes brushing over Haru’s cheekbone.

The light press withdrew just as quickly as it had come, and Haru found himself making a small, desperate and anxious noise, the meaning of which was lost on him.

“Makoto,” he said in shock, staring in bewilderment up at his giant of a best friend, whose expression was one of those that would be more befitting of an angel.

“You too, Haru,” Makoto said, his voice tender and shy, as if he was still asking Haru all those years ago if they could play together.

Haru was just as stunned then as he was now, and stared vacantly at Makoto for a few moments as his brain tried to catch up with what had just happened. Then Makoto smiled, and Haru found his footing in the world again.

“What exactly did you mean by me too, Makoto?” he said faintly, till struck dumb.

Makoto just smiled secretively, then said easily, “You already have someone as well, Haru-chan. Me.”

Haru felt a flush on his cheeks and his gaze dropped, embarrassed. Everything was happening too fast, he didn’t quite understand-

Makoto leaned closer again, his breath warm against Haru’s lips, completely uncaring of who could be watching. “Is this alright, Haru?” he murmured, the warm air ghosting over the swimmer’s lips.

Haru found himself unable to do anything but stare. Thankfully, Makoto always understood what he needed and kissed him again.

And for once, Haru didn't care that people were looking.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically both Haru and I were too frazzled to really understand what was happening at the end. I'll probably read this tomorrow and smack myself in the forehead about all the mistakes I made in my tired state XD Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
